


I Feel Like Love

by tianafizzy



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, idek why i had to say sex mention this fandom is a bunch of sex crazed dummies, im including myself in that statement tho, sex mention, smh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8662975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tianafizzy/pseuds/tianafizzy
Summary: Inspiration came from the night MC and Jumin first met in his route. Specifically, it came from the idea of "what would have happened if MC had worn Jumin's shirt to bed instead of other clothes?" clearly, I was going to make this smut but when I thought about the fact I, along with the fandom, seriously need Jesus in their lives, I made this sweet fluff.Jumin x MC one shot; MC has to find a way to make Jumin Han feel better after all of the stress going on in his life. Turns out, Jumin is a sucker for her and they spend all night talking which makes Jumin realize something incredibly important.also my b guys I wrote MC as a female in this, in the future I'll try to write it so it fits for all Mystic Messenger fans!!!!!





	

"You've come a long way, so I hope you rest up." Jumin walks you toward the bedroom, but first you speak up.

"Uhm... can I go change?" You ask shyly. He stops walking and thinks.

"...Of course. You can change in the dressing room... but I don't have any women's clothes. Should I have someone buy some?"

"All I need is your shirt." You say quickly. Jumin's brow furrowed.

"My...shirt? I don't want you to wear something that doesn't fit you. I'll just have driver Kim get you some."

"No, Jumin that's fine. I'd hate to make you go out of your way. I promise just wearing one of your shirts will be just fine for me, I mean, unless you're uncomfortable." Jumin is still studying you, incredibly confused as to why you'd want to wear something that doesn't fit you. Alas, you were a guest in his home and he didn't want to upset you. He lead you to his room and had you wait in the doorway as he searched through his drawers for something for you to wear. His room was painted gray with only two frames hanging on his wall. It was simple, yet so him. He returned and handed you one of his dress shirts while giving you directions to the dressing room a few doors down. While you changed, Jumin sat on his couch poking a finger into a sullen Elizabeth The 3rd's cage to pet her. _If only she understood._ He was so focused on Elizabeth he almost didn't notice you walking into the room, but Elizabeth's head tilted toward your direction making him look up. His heart began to beat faster and he felt his face burn. Why is his shirt not big enough to cover more of you? Why do you look more radiant than when you walked in? Was it because you're in his shirt? _Oh no you're in his shirt and only his shirt..._ Jumin jumped up and walked toward you insisting on you going to bed.

"I'm not that tired, though."

"That may be the case, but I am growing uncomfortable at the thought of someone else besides myself seeing you this way." He walks you back to his room, claiming your stay would be better sleeping in his room while he stays in the guest room. You reach the doorway and walk in.

"Well, have a good night. If you need me, call me, the guest room is not far."

"Thank you. Good night." He leaves and closes the door behind him, but as he leaves the room you remember your purpose of being here. Jumin needs to feel better and it has to be you to help him. After a few minutes of debating what to do, you pick up your phone and dial his number; he picks up instantly.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes. I just--I don't think I can sleep alone tonight."

"Oh... I'll be right there." Jumin had still not changed out of his work clothes since after you parted he'd been busy pacing in his room telling himself sex before marriage was just disgraceful, taking advantage of you would be so wrong, and no matter how intriguing the wrongness of it all was, it wasn't right. He knocked lightly at the door until you gave the okay to come in. He avoided looking at you, worried you looked even better somehow than before so with his eyes partially closed he wandered to the opposite side of the bed you were on. He decided it would be rude of him to make conversation without making eye contact, so he cleared his throat and turned to you.

"I'll stay here until you can fall asleep, then I'll make sure a bodyguard stays outside your door to protect you." You pouted, Jumin didn't get what you were trying to do.

"Is there something wrong MC?"

"Do you think there'd be anyway that, you know, you could sleep here with me tonight instead of going?" You reached for his hand and his sharp eyes felt like pinpricks on your skin. He took a moment to shift around the thoughts in his mind, then he spoke.

"If that would make you feel more secure, then I will do as you please." You smiled, thankful he was up for this. You motioned for him to shift his legs onto the bed as well so he can feel more comfortable. You stood at a bit of a distance not to overwhelm him or unwelcome your stay, then began with small talk about some of his favorite things to keep his mind occupied on something different. As time went on, and the awkward barrier seemed to shut down, the distance between you two closed as well. Now, you were both sitting next to each other, your legs sprawled out in the same way; one on top of the other and your backs against the headboard. Jumin had given one word answers to all your questions at first, but over time he seemed to open up and would explain himself. He had not been at the laughing stage of comfortability yet, but every time you laughed you were sure to see him smiling at you.

"Okay, the ultimate question. What's your favorite color?"

"I do not have one."

"What do you mean, 'I do not have one'? Everyone has a favorite color! How about this, what color do you feel like right now?"

"How am I supposed to feel like a color?" You rolled your eyes.

"Jumin! Okay, let me explain this better. Your emotions can tie into colors. You know how when people are sad they say they feel blue? When you're happy you can feel yellow or pink, whatever color represents that feeling to you."

"Well, MC, what color do you feel like? Maybe your answer will inspire mine." You think for a moment, leaning your head onto his shoulder. His heart beats faster.

"I feel orange, but not a bright orange, like a sunset orange."

"Why's that?"

"I feel peaceful, sort of an at-home feeling." Jumin was silent for a moment, thinking that he felt that way too, he enjoyed your presence and this was the most tranquil he's felt in years. Yet, there was something else he was feeling with you here.

"MC, I know what color I feel." You got excited and lifted your head from his shoulder to look at him. He wasn't looking at you, but down at your hand while he spoke.

"I feel red. A cherry red." You giggled and this caught his attention.

"Are you craving a trip to the cherry farm right now?" He smiled a bit and shook his head.

"Not at all, you see I also feel peaceful at the moment, but there's also something else to it." He moves to take your hand and your fingers intertwine.

"I feel...like love. Us like this makes me happy, my heart hasn't stopped beating this fast the entire time we've been together, and your presence just calms down the rest of my world. Honestly, it awakens some things too, but that's not the point." You shove him with your free hand.

"This feels right, MC. I don't know if you feel that way too, but I'd like for you to stay with me. Always."

"Not in a cage, right?" There was an uncomfortable amount of silence before you began to yell at him about how you are not an animal.

"I know, I know, MC. I was only joking." There was a part of you that felt as thought it wasn't entirely a joke.

"If you say so. But you know, Jumin, I like this version of you. Fully exposed." At first he didn't realize you meant his personality, he was still thinking about the cage and you as his kitty.

"I'm not exposed. If you want me to be, we'd have to be married first I have very strict rules about sexual relations before marriage, MC."

"God, Jumin. Can you stop being a pervert for one second? You're almost as bad as Zen. I meant I like knowing that you have feelings and aren't afraid to show them to me." He was a bit embarrassed that you admitted to liking this side of him.

"Oh, that makes much more sense." It was quiet for a bit when Jumin looked over at his watch realizing how late it was getting.

"We should probably go to bed now, you need your beauty sleep." You agreed and when Jumin sunk into the sheets, he looked over to see you watching him.

"Something wrong?"

"Do you think I could...we could..." You didn't finish your sentence because, as if he read your mind, Jumin motioned for you to come closer. You lay your head down on his chest and wrapped your leg around his. He ran his fingers through your hair as you fell asleep.

"MC is different," he thought to himself.

"I'll do this right this time." _Because you love her._ A voice told him. He chuckled a bit which made you stir, and he froze a moment. Your hand reached over his chest to make Jumin feel closer than you already were. He smiled and caressed your face with the back of his hand.

_"That's right. Because I love her."_


End file.
